


forbidden jorting

by allisonreynolds



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, all fur the game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-02 00:05:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10932813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisonreynolds/pseuds/allisonreynolds
Summary: synopsis "andru and niall fall in lov under different circumstances"thx katta





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neiljos10net](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=neiljos10net).



niel josten was a furry for his hole life and he went to millport but then ymac came and said "will u be furry 4 are team? we is palmatto state furries" and neil said ok. so he goes to psf and he meets andrew andrew is very mean to him but he is like 'um excuse me i am neel i will fight u" and they H8 each other

he also met aaron who is andrews twin brother but he is Bitter! and nicky who's only trayt is he is a gay furry . ans there kevin 2 he used 2 know riko but he doesn't because they got in a fight about furries

it was one convention and they all fursuits up and neil says to kevin "uh kevin ur cripple leve me lone " and kevin started to cry because he was EMO !!!!!!!!!!  
mat boi said "neil ily u r my bff" and neil said "ok thank u"

then riko came and everyone began to say rude tvingns because riko SUCKS!!!!! FUCK U RIKO!!!!!!

ans they win the competition ! and andrew says "neil guess what i still hate u but i wood suck ur dick" and neil blushes nyaaa 0/////0

they end up kissing a little but not a lot because they don't hate god because he hates gays and lesbians! ans then renee who is literally jesus says "um no he doesn't" so andru and niall kiss a little bit more xD they r so hot

allison says "my fursuit is the most expansive my parents kick me out for being a furry but idc mom" and she luaghed prettily <3

and neil started 2 cry bcuz no one knows the real him! he is so unqiuebut he is not a mary sue !!!!! he is different !!!!!!!

he goes to matt and says "matt what if i am in luv with someone " "gasp who" nial pauses and says "with andrew"

WHAT WILL HAPEN BEXTT!!!??


	2. Chapter 2

ansreu go up to arin and he says "u suck f*** u" and walks Way he loves nyal actually but he won't admit it to himself but he do!!!!!! sm~

arin puts up his middle finger and begins to bark

andewu stops and he said "wat is the matta? :v"

"some1 is her!"

kevin look up and he say "how is it ?? rico is dat u" but is just noel he says " HELLO ITS ME NEL"

ansrew say "wat r u dooing!!!!!! we think it wuz roco !" he is very mad but neil just kiss him and aron says GUCK

mat and den we're talking and they said "i wonder why neil likes andreu he could date us !!!" and matt got a boner bcausee niel is rly smezy in his fur suit so dan yifed him

and then ymak cums and e say "FURRIES I NEED U TO UNDERSTAND THAT U HAV A COMPETITION RIKO IS BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! he hate u nial so u hav 2 win!!!"

so they fursuit up and every1 check out neil he is so smexy i got a nosebleed writing this and he looks at mat and smiles and matte coms and andew got jealuos and started to stab natt in his fursuit and matt said "pls stop"

and so they go to the place and neil says "riko u f****** suck" and everyone gassped! nial stuk up his finger and he walks away

"yah u suck!"

all the furries laughed and r like HAHAHAHAHAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA FUCK U


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> excited chapter?

andre and nial starts go fight afterda competiton and every1 is CONFUZED !!!!! andwer says "NELLY U LIE" "NO I DODNT"

matte cums and say "nial we ly come date dane and me" and THEN THEY MAKES OIT ! dam started 2 yiff herself but she stopped  
ANDREW WUZ RLY MAD AND HE SAI "NAL STO P" but he didn't.

wymak comes in and he says "WHAT TTHE HLEL R U DOING U MOTHERFCUKER !!!!!" and kein begin 2 stress drink and crys "no huney not u"

ayron say "ew i hate u all !!!!!!! i am Str8 i hate te gays"

"y r u a home of phone" say nicky and the whole furries go MMMMMMMMMHNMMMMMMMMMMMM

and then rOCKI comes in and gene sits in the back crying and everyone say "LOOK AT GENE HAHAHAHAHHAHA" and then they kidnaps NIEL !!!!

ricko say "u wanna be a raven furry" and noah says "um fuck no" rico cries a lil and then says "GENE U R GOING TO TRAIN HIM AND HURT HIM" and gene is like ok

but gene LIKES NEllu!!!! so he help him but secretly and then tetjsnejd came in and he hit beil and then neol went home and the pfs said "NEIL WE MISS "

nutella starts 2 cry and he say "we gotta beet da ravens !!!! they r shit !!!!! eSPEXIALLY RICKCOKCO"


	4. Chapter 4

and so nyall horna ad andy memeyard are in fight!!!!!!

“hewwo?” nick jonas say and mattheew mcconhahey is like “hewwo nweil we mwissed ywou owo”

andru yells “U OUR BACK’ AND he spedwalked to non and kiss him!!!! ayayaron puke a little and kebin start to cry bcuz he wuz his bf b4 THAT BACKSTABBIN WH0RE NELLY FURTADO!!!!!!!!!!

damn daniel say “i am nut lesbeen” and ally and jesus 2.0 blink while having THE SEX (my first lemon how was it xD plz rate and subcribe no flamming PWEASE)

and den tey all dress up and mattew get BONER!!!!! nall c and eh goes “oh is that 4 me yiff yiff” and tHEN THEY KISS AND LIL and andrw stars 2 cri a lot and ymac is there as well xD

“heOOOOOOWW”

“who wus dadt!!!!”

GASP who is

**Author's Note:**

> nyaaaa hope u liked this xD i don't usually write this but my friends wanted it XDDDD
> 
> my tumblr is @ antiriko


End file.
